Booty call
by Akie-chan
Summary: Sasu/Naru. Naruto was just a booty call, longing to be something more. But will Naruto's wishes come true after yet another drunken night of passion with the Uchiha. Will he ever get the courage to tell him he's always loved him? Rated M for Yaoi.


**Rated M  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
Genre(s): Romance  
Contains: Yaoi (BOYxBOY SEX), Lemons (SEX), Bad Language**

**Booty Call**

I woke up. Lying awake in a bed that was not my own, but belonged to the raven haired beauty that lay beside me. _How long was this going to go on for?_ I slowly stumbled out from beneath the hot sheets, which shielded our naked bodies from the cold breeze that swept over me as I threw them back.

I scanned my eyes across the wood panelled floor in the dim lit room for my clothes. Clothes that had been scattered around the room carelessly last night as we undressed quickly, rushing over to the bed.

I picked up my orange boxers, climbing into them slowly as I quickly got dressed. I finally pulled my orange sweatshirt over my head and turned to look at the man in the bed. He was still fast asleep, and I wondered if he would miss my presence when he would wake up.

I didn't linger around too long as I grabbed my coat and scarf, closing his apartment door quietly as I left.

Why did I let Sasuke use me like this? Did I enjoy being used like a toy, and then thrown away afterwards?

I couldn't help it. No matter how many times he used me and then threw me away, I always found my way back into his loveless arms, screaming his name in the heat of drunken nights, longing to feel the warmth of Sasuke's gentle love. But I was always left standing alone at the end of it all, walking out the door of his apartment without a goodbye. It had almost become a routine for us, and Sasuke never brought it up unless he wanted a meaningless fuck.

And I let him. I let him take me home, let him lead me to his bed where he'd lay me down, feeding me tainted kisses with sinful pale lips. I was addicted to it.

It had been a week now. Sasuke didn't call or text me after our night together last Friday, I tried telling myself I didn't care. But secretly, I desperately wanted to pick up my mobile and find a text from Sasuke. But much to my disappointment, it never happened. And I knew it wouldn't. Sasuke was a selfish bastard; he only cared for himself and no one else other than him. No matter how strongly my head told me to give up… my heart couldn't.

It was yet again another Friday night, I wanted nothing more than to stay in and get drunk feeling sorry for myself. But my flatmate on the other hand had different plans.

"You can't stay home by yourself on a Friday night Naruto. Come on, get dressed, you're coming out with me so we can get you a hot chick!" Kiba spoke, walking around the flat as he got ready to go out.

"I don't _want_ a hot chick. I just want to stay home. And drink a few beers, **alone**." I insisted, snapping open another bottle of beer as I lay across the sofa. Flicking through the various channels on our TV, knowing nothing was on. At least it'd keep me busy while I got wasted, trying to numb my heart.

"I can't let you stay home and get drunk." Kiba said firmly, taking the can of beer out my hand. "Get up. You're coming out with me!" He demanded.

As Kiba had told me to, I got dressed; wearing dark blue skinny jeans a simple smart shirt and some sneaks.

"That's better." Kiba smiled, stood at the door of the dark taxi. "Trust me, you'll have fun tonight." He told me, climbing into the cab.

"I doubt it." I muttered, closing the cab door and pulling my seatbelt over my chest.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked. "You've been real down lately, which isn't like you at all." He said worriedly. "Is everything okay…? You haven't been dumped by anyone, have you?" He then added.

"I'm fine Kiba, don't worry." I reassured him, Kiba nodded and sat back in his seat.

We pulled up outside the nightclub. It was pretty busy, and I doubted we'd get in, until Kiba walked right up to the bouncer at the club doors. He seemed to be acting pretty friendly with the plump guy.

"Yo, Choji!" Kiba hollered, walking up to the bulky bouncer who smiled back; holding out a hand to greet Kiba.

The bulky dude smiled, having a brief chat with Kiba before letting us in after Kiba promised to buy the guy a drink and telling him they'd catch up later. With that all over and done with, we were let into the nightclub.

It was dark, and strobe lights were flashing across the dance floor as I sat in the lounges at the back. Kiba was at the bar, chatting up some timid young girl with long, and dark blue hair. He was smiling, as well as the girl. I guess he found himself a 'hot chick' I on the hand, had no interest in finding myself one. My heart belonged to only one person, but they just didn't know it.

The club was definitely alive tonight; I let my eyes wonder the crowd in the club. My jaw dropped, and my eyes suddenly widened as I caught view of a pair of midnight orbs, the glittering orbs that were Sasuke's.

I felt my heart beat erratically in my chest, and my palm grow hot and sweaty. Of all nightclubs, why did Sasuke have to be at this one? I quickly stood up; walking fast to the male bathrooms, wondering what would happen if Sasuke saw me. Maybe he did see me… but because it's Sasuke, he didn't bother. I wondered why I was even running away. If Sasuke came up to me, trying to take me home I would just say no. it'd be as easy as that. Plus, he was with that pink-haired slut. Why would he even bother with me?

I walked over to the mirrors in the men's bathrooms. "What am I doing?" I asked myself, whimpering as I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. "He's just a guy… he's a bastard!" I told myself. Sasuke wasn't important, and he didn't hurt me… why am I lying to myself…?

I composed myself after washing my face with cold water, walking back to the lounge at the back of the club. I'd be okay; if I saw Sasuke I'd just act normal.

As I walked back to the lounge a strong hand grabbed my wrist harshly.

"What do you want?" I yelled, turning back to meet with a devilish smirk. "Sasuke…"

"What is with the hostile attitude, Naruto?" Sasuke asked casually, throwing me a one-sided smirk.

"Let go of me." I demanded firmly, looking down at the hand gripping tightly to my wrist.

Sasuke looked at me as if he wanted to devour me. "Why?"

"Just let go of me Sasuke!" I yelled, pulling my wrist away only to fail miserably.

Sasuke pulled my wrist hard, pulling me into his chest. "Give me a good reason." He smirked at my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, and smell the alcohol that was soaked into it.

"Ugh, you're drunk!" I groaned, wriggling as I tried to set myself free of his hold. Not only did Sasuke have me trapped by love, but now he was trapping my body.

"So what if I am, you have a problem with that?" He hissed, running his tongue up the edge of my ear.

I had to bite my lip to hold in a moan. "Yes, I do, you bastard. Now let me go!"

"I don't want to." Sasuke replied looking at me in the oddest way.

I cringed at this look, pursing my lips before saying; "What about that pink-haired slut you were with before. Why don't you go and bother her, I'm sure she won't refuse anything you say." Raising an eyebrow to the Uchiha, Sasuke just scoffed at my smug remark.

"No." He whispered biting my ear and then pulling his head back to look at me; his twinkling midnight eyes staring into mine. _Why do you have to make this so hard…?_

Sasuke pushed his lips forward, pressing them hard against mine, almost bruising them as he probed a wet tongue against them to find his way into my mouth. As soon as I felt the wet alcohol stained organ in my mouth, I couldn't seem to fight it anymore. Allowing myself to be swept away again, I knew where this would end up. But while Sasuke was kissing me, touching me, I didn't care because being with Sasuke was all I wanted, all I needed and like a drug, everything was fine as long as I was taking all of him into me for just a few moments.

We remained kissing, somehow finding our way into the alley behind the nightclub. Sasuke's big hands running down my sides, grabbing my ass into his hands as his tongue fucked the insides of my mouth, my hands wandering through the dark strands of silk, gripping to it, eagerly pulling Sasuke deeper into my mouth as I bucked my hips forward. Begging, and aching for attention. _"Stop it, stop it!" _A voice shouted at the back of my mind, but another voice screaming; _"Yes, yes, more!"_ I couldn't control myself, my mind and body wanted Sasuke.

As Sasuke's tongue continued to fight with mine, his hips began rotating into mine; a hard bulge formed beneath the dark jeans as he pressed it against my own.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling Sasuke's waist rock into mine softly, and then suddenly grinding hard into my crotch as his rotations sped up. The uncontrollable passion building within me took over my body and I found myself unable to hold back my climax. Sasuke's skilled tongue fought with mine, winning me as he dominated my whole mouth. Licking harshly against my tongue like he did with his hips, Sasuke was so skilled with his body. He could control every organ in it perfectly, and it explained why Sasuke was the beast he was in bed, as well as why he was so damn good at IT.

I groaned hard, knowing my climax was reaching a peak. But before my cock could ejaculate the cum building up inside. Sasuke's hips stopped and his tongue slipped out of my mouth. I groaned un-happily, missing the warmth of Sasuke's tongue in my mouth, as well as his hardened member rocking into mine.

Sasuke pulled his head back, looking at me with lusty eyes. He was thinking something, and I knew exactly what was gonna happen. And to no surprise, I was right. I got into the cab with Sasuke, kissing the whole ride. Not caring about the disgusted glares we received from the driver. Following him into his apartment knowing what we'd do. But my body was too drunk to bother running back, and my mind overdosed on Sasuke's addictive magnetism that always pulled my body towards his. And I didn't even try to fight it.

I followed Sasuke to the door of his apartment. The air outside the building was cold, but before the cold could knock back my senses, Sasuke pulled me inside the warmth of the apartment building; As well as pulling me back into the warmth of his mouth, only intoxicating me more with his wet kiss. _Oh god, how I hate you._

Sasuke pulled me over to his door, opening it quickly and pulling me in to undress me. Pulling off my coat as he pressed kisses to my neck, his fingers un-buttoning my shirt quickly. All I was left doing was moaning, moaning for Sasuke. Yearning to feel him _in_ me, wanting _more _of him than I already had of him. Sasuke almost tore my shirt off as he yanked the fabric down my arms, flinging it to the floor. Sasuke pulled back as he took off his own dark jacket and garments. My hands grasped at either side of Sasuke's face, kissing him deeply as he undressed himself. Sasuke kissed back with no refusal. He had me under his spell, and he knew it.

Sasuke slapped his hands on my waist, ushering me forward as he walked backwards, leading us both into the bedroom. It was dark; our eyes were shut tight as we made out passionately. Yet Sasuke guided us smoothly to the bed where he turned around to throw me to it.

I fell onto the neat sheets of Sasuke tidy bed, panting from the sloppy kiss. The erection in my jeans felt tighter, and I desperately wanted release. But Just as I was about to press my finger to pop the button on the top of my Jeans, Sasuke was already on to it. His body on top of mine as he undid my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them to pull the fabric down my legs.

I moaned in delight as the tight fabric slid down to my ankles, only leaving the light material of my boxers to be removed.

Sasuke's hand brushed the bulge beneath my underwear, thus causing me to moan his name seductively. "Oh fuck me…" Sasuke hissed pressing his lips to the clothed shaft.

"Ahh, Sasuke…" I moaned, feeling the perfectly sculpted lips sucking the fabric of my boxers that veiled my throbbing erection.

Sasuke teased me. Kissing and sucking my fabric covered cock; I bucked my hips up each time his lips pressed hard against it. "Naruto, you're so impatient." Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, you shouldn't tease me so much." I muttered, wiping my damp forehead.

"I can't help it." Sasuke smiled, playing with the elastic on my boxers. "It's fun to see you, _suffer_." He hissed in a devilish tone as he slowly pulling down my boxers, painfully slowly as he began to release my aching erection. Finally, in what felt like hours, Sasuke removed the fabric; allowing it to now hang low at my ankles along with my jeans.

I almost came when Sasuke's warm tongue ran up the side of my shaft.

"Sasuke!" I moaned loud as I arched my back in the pure pleasure of it.

Sasuke kissed the tip, sucking it into his mouth hard then pulling his lips off it to make a short 'pop' sound as it escaped his mouth.

"Ahh Sasuke…" I whimpered, felling Sasuke's hot breath on my twitching length. Sasuke smirked and gently gestured for me to turn over, as he gestured I began to shuffle to my knees. Slowly turning over to lie on my stomach, laying flat on Sasuke's bed was uncomfortable for my member as it was crushed under my weight. I lay silently, listening to the rustling of Sasuke's garments as he removed them off his body. My mind went into a naughty daydream as I imagined Sasuke stripping slowly, picturing his perfectly sculpted body. My erection felt hot and I felt myself squirming as I grew impatient.

"You're so needy…" Sasuke moaned at my ear as he climbed over me, leaning over my back. I felt the smooth skin of Sasuke's hard member rubbing against my ass, and the feeling of it teased me immensely. As well as the soft pressing of his lips against my back as he trailed soft chase kisses from my neck, down to my back and ended at the bottom of my back.

I could feel the hot breath of Sasuke's damp breath hit my skin as I waited, panting in the dark, hot room. I felt Sasuke's long fingertips slowly spread apart my ass, and his breath getting hotter as it got nearer to my entrance. I moaned out loud and with a cry as I felt the luscious wet organ lick my entrance.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!" I whimpered, feeling it probe at the tight hole. Slowly, Sasuke's tongue forcefully thrust itself into my entrance. It was warm, and wet as it began to move inside of me. Just brushing against the wall of muscles within me, it felt unbelievably great as it would attempt to get in further. The tight ring of muscles almost swallowing it in, as Sasuke pulled it out slightly then pushing it back in, and soon I felt wet strings of saliva run down my skin. Sasuke's wet lips as he sucked the hole while his tongue worked hard at me. It was something I never felt before, but Sasuke was skilled at it.

I let out a long, satisfied moan as Sasuke's tongue withdrew my entrance. "It's slickened enough." I heard Sasuke mumble to himself.

I couldn't see what Sasuke was doing, but from the grunts he made, I knew he was getting ready to enter me now. Sasuke held his thick, and beautiful member, nudging it at my very wet entrance, pushing his hips forward to assist his cock as he slowly entered me.

I felt my back stiffen as I began to feel it pump inside of me, my ass almost swallowing it whole.

"Fuck Sasuke…" I moaned, breathlessly. Having Sasuke's dick inside me left me breathless. The feeling of having it inside was always different, and it felt new every time. "M-move…" I demanded, and Sasuke immediately started rocking his hips slowly.

To and fro, Sasuke's hips rocked. The heat and passion was already at a high, and I could feel myself already holding back my climax. Sasuke's husky moans, elevated it even higher, the seductive sexy pants he made as his hard flesh rammed ever so gently into my ass sent me shooting. The feeling was extraordinary, amazing, out of this world! Sasuke was most definitely a sex God.

Then Sasuke hit it; my sweet spot, forcing a long, needy and heated moan to escape my dry lips. "Oh Sasuke, fuck yes!"

Sasuke panted heavily as he rested his face into the nape of my neck. "That's the spot, huh?" He moaned, pulling his pelvis back and forth slowly, hitting my prostate bang on spot continuously.

And all I could do was moan, not wanting this moment to end as I wished desperately for time to somehow stop. Allowing me to remain trapped in this lie with Sasuke, even if it was tainted, I needed it. It was the only love I ever felt from him.

The room was heated, and the mixed odour of sweat and sex filled the room. Thrust after thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and our lust filled screams echoed throughout the empty apartment.

I could feel my orgasm reaching a peak as Sasuke hit my prostate repeatedly, the cum was beginning to ejaculate and I decided that I could no longer hold in it. Just as I let myself go, I felt it squirt out of me, the warm sticky substance finally escaping me to leave me sweaty and satisfied. Now it was just Sasuke, I continued to let the Uchiha ram into me more, he still hit my prostate perfectly, and it was hard not to allow myself to get hard again as I mentally suppressed it.

I felt Sasuke's body tremble upon my own as he was extremely close to his own climax. A few hard grunts and fast thrusts, Sasuke finally exploded. Shooting his seed and staining me, I shuddered as it gushed in me and tried to escape my entrance.

Sasuke's heavy body toppled over mine, his sweaty skin pressed hard against mine. He smelt like of sex and sweat mixed perfectly together as he ran his hands down my sides, rubbing my damp skin as he panted against my ear. The sound of him panting was so erotic.

"Get off me…" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the sheets in which my face was buried in.

Sasuke rolled off me and shuffled himself off the bed. "Come on, get into bed." He spoke casually as he turned over the sheets to climb in. I looked at him, his beautiful smooth face visible in the moonlight that shone through Sasuke's wooden blinds.

That beautiful face I loathed so much, that bleak expression, I wanted to punch him so much. But instead, I listened, and obeyed Sasuke's requests like a dog as I too climbed under the sheets.

It was like déjà vu.

I sighed as I relaxed my body as my head hit the pillow. I shifted my eyes to Sasuke, the same sleeping face I always saw after sex until he'd catch me again. Reeling me in like a fish, it was too easy of a game for him. And I was so stupid that I let myself get played like a fool.

I lay awake, watching Sasuke's face; the moonlight accentuated his features even more, making him look like the painting or sculpture of a Greek God. My prolonged staring angered me. I wanted Sasuke. I wanted him bad. And it angered me to know I would never have him the way I intended to.

But it was my fault after all; I let him drift me away, making me feel loved and treasured for a while, and then feeling like thrown away trash after it. Running back to him to feel the same way I did before he threw me away, wishing, and desperately hoping that this time he'd keep me. He never did, and he never will. Though I knew this, I wanted to change it, thinking that if I came back he'd see that I loved him and he'd realise that he needed me as much as I did him. Then he'd no longer abandon me… It was a dream. A silly dream, and I a fool for believing in it.

I awoke the following morning. "Again." I muttered as I fluttered my eyelids open, adjusting to the sunlight that shone through the blinds and directly onto Sasuke's bed. I glanced to my side to look at the sleeping face, only to be given the sight of his pale back. I groaned, sitting up slowly. His apartment was cold in the mornings during winter.

"Now, where are my pants?" I whispered, getting out of the bed to search for my jeans. I remember still having them hanging off my feet before we had sex, and that was all.

I heard, what sounded like clothing dropping to the floor as Sasuke turned over in the bed; my jeans. I tip-toed over to my jeans and underwear, hurriedly pulling them up and struggling to fasten them.

"Good Morning." A smug voice called from behind me.

I turned around to meet with Sasuke, a smug smirk donning his pale face as he rested on one elbow in his large bed. My eyes slightly widened, I had never stayed long enough in Sasuke's home to hear him say good morning. I didn't know what to do after that, therefore I continued to get dressed.

"I'll be leaving once I get dressed…" I mumbled, leaving his room to go into the living area of Sasuke's apartment in search of my shirt and coat.

I heard Sasuke's heavy footsteps behind me as he walked towards me. "Naruto," Sasuke called, grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face him. "Naruto, you don't have to go." He said softly, pulling me into a kiss.

My eyes widened at this and I knew I was blushing by how hot my cheeks felt. Why was he kissing me? What did he mean by 'you don't have to go'? What's happening? I instantly refused the kiss as soon as his lip made contact with mine. This was too weird…

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sasuke mumbled, watching me and waiting for me to snap out of my daze of confusion.

"Sorry…?" I asked. "What is going on Sasuke, what are you talking about?" I asked, the words flying out of my mouth fast as I felt my heart begin to thump erratically in my chest.

"I'm sorry." He replied bluntly, gripping onto me harder.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about Sasuke?" I yelled. "Sorry that you, used me, had sex with me whenever you wanted? And sorry you made me feel like a worthless piece of shit. Is that what you're sorry for Sasuke, huh?" Before I knew it, I was crouching on the floor of Sasuke's apartment, sobbing.

"Naruto… I – I'm just, sorry." Sasuke mumbled, slowly getting onto his knees next to me. "I'm so sorry I made you feel like that, I didn't mean to!" He cried, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I remained silent, carefully taking in Sasuke's words. "Why, Sasuke? Why did you treat me like that if you didn't mean to?" I asked as I tried to hold back more tears.

Sasuke seemed to go quiet before he mumbled, "I was scared Naruto."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. "Are you, joking Sasuke?" I asked, feeling my lips tremble as I spoke.

"No!" Sasuke huffed, his lips forming into a pout. "What makes you think I'm joking? I was scared of getting too close to you Naruto, scared of falling in love…"

"Scared of falling in love…?" I recited. Sasuke was scared of falling in love? "So what?" I spat as I turned to face Sasuke.

He gave me an angry glare before opening his mouth. "Naruto, I'm trying to tell you something, and you're just acting like an idiot!" He yelled, grabbing me by my shoulders as he spun me violently towards him. "Naruto… I _like _you."

What did Sasuke mean by saying that, '_I like you'. _"You like me?" I asked timidly.

"No, Naruto. I mean…" Sasuke said slowly, his face drawing closer into mine. "I _really _like you…" He whispered as his lips nearly met mine, pressing them closer, just a breath away from a kiss.

I knew what he was saying now. "Sasuke…" I whispered in response, lifting my head up to usher a kiss from Sasuke. "I- I really like you too…"

And as soon as those 3 worlds flew out of my mouth Sasuke plunged into a kiss, and there I was again. my heart trapped and swept away by Sasuke. Only this time, I felt like he meant it.

I never did think wishes came true, I was a booty call, a toy and a fool. Someone who was wishing for something supposedly impossible, but what do you know, wishes do come true after all…

* * *

**A/N: I edited it at the end lol, hope everyone enjoyed the fic! I really enjoyed writing it. :)  
Review, pretty please?**


End file.
